


Gems!!! on ICE

by WarriorNun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, But he's still our precious cinnamon roll in gem form, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Future OtaYuri, Gem Fusion, Gemsonas - Freeform, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Jealous Yuri, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pearl!Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Katsu Sandwich pairing, Skaters are Gems!, So you had to guess!, Some of them!, Swearing, The rating will go up in the future, Tiger-Eye!Yuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Vicchan Lives, YoI characters will be slowly introduced, Yuri does most of the swearing, a mishmash of the YoIverse with Steven Universe...verse, cockblocking Yuri, mentions of the main Steven Universe plot, more tags will be added, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, one-sided harem/Yuuri Katsuki, onesided YuriYuu, pop culture references, slightly confident Yuuri, victor is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a man who live to surprise people on ice...now imagine his surprise when he come across two beings that call themselves as Gems, the temperamental Tiger's Eye and the sensual yet innocent Black Pearl.Join him as he teaches the Gems about the ways of Earth as they teach him about their culture, and perhaps they would teach him about life and love.If only Tiger's Eye would stop cockblocking him...





	1. The Tiger Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can't help it! As soon as Yuri!!! on ICE was compared to Steven Universe it had to be made!
> 
> I thought I might let everyone know that this AU is a mishmash of both universes, Yuri!!! on ICE and Steven Universe. So each chapter is episodic but yet there is a connecting story. Not only that, it's a story of its own but yet it will make references to the SU show. And since the season five premiere is coming up, I guess it's high time to showcase this!
> 
> I also drew up concept art on the Gem versions of Yuuri and Yuri/Yurio 
> 
> They're both available on my deviantArt gallery :)
> 
>  
> 
> Black Pearl! Yuuri (set under mature filter) - https://warriornun.deviantart.com/art/Black-Pearl-Yuuri-Katsuki-670915872
> 
> Tiger Eye/Tiger's Eye! Yuri - https://www.deviantart.com/art/Tiger-Eye-Yuri-Plisetky-670920843

Tiger Eye has…an interesting taste in clothing.

At least the closest thing to taste. 

If anything to describe it, it would be gaudy, loud, and complete insult to the retinas. 

So whatever the reason is…Tiger Eye REALLY likes them. 

Just as long that they are feline-themed or leather. With metal studs. Lots of metal studs. Bonus points with jean jackets. And random patches, just because.

Hence the topic at hand…

“That shirt…I WANT IT!”

His brown eyes were practically sparkling like stars at the sight of a black sweater with an image of a fierce tiger adorned upon it. It would have been fierce if it weren’t for the ridiculous red bow tie that stuck out like a sore thumb but Tiger Eye doesn’t care. All he knows that he wanted that shirt.

And he wanted it now.

Besides, he just got his paycheck this week.

“You sure, Tiger Eye?” Pearl spoke up, before taking a look at the price tag that was attached, seeing that it was about 1300 yen. “I mean, not that it’s expensive but there are other options.”

“It’s not a matter of option, Pearl.” The smaller Gem pointed out, still staring at the sweat shirt like it was an exotic treasure. “Besides, I don’t just want it. I NEED it.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow at this. 

“Tiger Eye? Need I remind you that we can shape shift our clothing?” He suggested to his own bodysuit which vaguely resembled to what a figure skater or a ballet dancer would wear, but in a fashion that somehow combines provocative and modest together. It was rather asymmetrical in appearance, from the top that exposed some decent amount of grey skin as well as his gemstone, a baroque black pearl, to the silky fabric that served as a half-skirt of some kind and a sheer fingerless opera glove upon the right side. 

“For example…” Then Pearl closed his eyes in concentration as light formed upon his upper body and soon a perfect replica of the sweater that Tiger Eye was ogling at was upon it, the only difference was how it was colored. Unlike the original’s orange and white with a red bow, his was monochrome with a black bow. “This is not only easier but it also saves money.” 

Tiger Eye listened, staring blankly at the taller Gem before striding up to him before practically reaching up and pulled down his face so that they could see each other eye to eye. 

“Female humans on this planet waste a shit TONS of money on clothes that would be either worn or too damaged in the future, or just plain forgotten within their closet.” Then he pulled down Pearl’s face closer to the point that their foreheads touched as he stared deep into the latter’s eyes. “WHY CAN’T I DO THAT AS WELL!?”

Silence hung around them like a thick curtain, save for an occasional passing by patron who was not at all shocked by multicolored people in odd clothing in front of some discount store in the shopping district and walking on without so much as a second glance. After a while, Pearl let out a sigh as he stared back at Tiger Eye who was still holding his face. 

“…You really wanted that shirt?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“More than anything.” 

Any resolve within Pearl was withered at this point, knowing that when Tiger Eye set his sights on something, he wouldn’t stop until he gets it. It was rather frustrating, to be honest. But then again, it was one of the most endearing traits about him.

“Well, I can’t stop you before. Now would be rather pointless,” then he smiled fondly at him. “Go crazy, Tiger.” 

He didn’t need to know that Tiger Eye was gone as soon as the words left his mouth and his face was finally free, allowing him to stand up straight and rubbed his face a bit. Honestly that Quartz didn’t know his own strength sometimes. But nevertheless, he couldn’t hold back a fond smile when he heard an enthusiastic Tiger Eye gave his thanks to the shop keeper before practically bouncing out of the small shop of clothing racks, how wearing his newly bought sweater. 

Even though he was basically a thousands year old Gem, he was like a human child given a shiny new toy. Tiger Eye didn’t even hesitate when he whipped out his iPhone and took a selfie with it. 

“I swear, you’re just as addicted to your instagram as much as Phichit.” Pearl commented. “Not to mention that you’ve been collecting awfully lot of cat related junk.”

Tiger Eye gave him a scandalized look before pointing a finger at him. 

“Bite your tongue, heathen! And I am nothing like Hamster Boy!” He snapped before turning away, so that Pearl wouldn’t notice him puffing out his cheeks childishly. “Well, I got what we came here for. Time to go home.” 

Pearl raised an eyebrow at this. “So you sure you know where to keep your new sweater? I don’t know if your room can handle it.”

“I can make it work.”

“…Tiger Eye. You have tons upon tons of cat-related stuff. You even fought a short Chinese woman for that plushie from the film about a witch delivery girl!” 

“IT’S A LIMITED EDITION AND I’M WILLING TO FIGHT THE WASP BITCH ON IT!”


	2. Snow In April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I took inspiration from Daughter of Vayu's Allegro Appassionato! series where Yuuri spends his free time as a part-time instructor. Go check out her works! ^^

“That’s all for today, little ones!”

Pearl - or in this case, Yuuri - couldn’t help but smile fondly as a series of disappointed groans chorused into his ears. 

“But Yuuri-sensei! We wanna see more!” One little girl whined.

“Yeah, more!” A young boy spoke up.

“We wanna see you do the spinning thingy while you hold your foot!”

Yuuri chuckled as he listened to the small batch of children chirping up their requests (aka demands), begging him to continue the class a bit more. As much as he wanted to, he can’t. Rules are rules after all, that and he doesn’t want their parents to worry. Honestly, no matter how many centuries he had been on this planet, he couldn’t get enough of these little humans. They’re so adorable at that age, but nothing beats the Nishigori triplets, no matter how mischievous they are. Yuuri was glad that he pitched the idea to Yuuko about setting up a class for the Hasetsu Ice Castle, along with some assistant teaching for Minako-san’s ballet studio. He could place in all the centuries of experience into good use…

After he finished up his class for the day, Yuuri then used his remaining time to help out Yuuko until closing. It was a huge help for her, though he was only working part-time. 

“I think that’s the last of it…” Yuuko announced as she placed up one last pair of rental skates. She then turned to Yuuri with a bright smile. “How about you use the rink for a while? You deserve it. Don’t forget to lock up when you’re done.” 

Yuuri nodded as he returned the smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

It didn’t take him long to pull out his own skates, lacing them up with ease before heading out to the ice slowly. He skated around aimlessly, recalling back on today’s events as he warmed himself up. He had long dissipated the coat that he conjured for show during class times, the temperature of the rink never bothered him despite his rather risqué (in human standards) outfit. Normally he would skate his own sequence, no problem but he can’t come up of something. 

Well, other than…

“Well, it had been a while since I saw it…doesn’t hurt to give it a try myself.” 

He took a meditative deep breath as he took center at the rink.

Yuuri… _ **Pearl**_ didn’t need music, he practically memorized it after watching it one time. That and he didn’t have the copied recording of the said music. 

Oh well, might as well make due with what you have.

—

 **victornikiforovnumbuh1fan** : Did anyone see this?!

 **skatorboi** : Thats gotta be a fanboy there.

 **IceIceBabe** : Are you SURE that’s a boy? Looks like a girl…

 **V** : Ugh, here comes the SJWs -_-

 **CoCoizLoco** : Their(?) costume looks like Victor’s from his junior days, so they must be a fan.

 **VanillaIcecream** : That is the most elaborate body paint I have ever seen. 

**MulderX** : Guys, guys, I think there is something on that guy’s chest! It looks like…a rock?

 **Sculi** : Don’t be ridiculous, it could be part of their costume. 

**Sculi** : Besides…if they are a fan…why do they have black diamonds instead of crystals like Victor’s?

~

Saint Petersburg, Russia…

Victor was currently relaxing at his home, with Makkachin lounging with him upon the couch as he scrolled through his iPhone. 

He couldn’t help but recall back on the interview from another successful win from the World Championship as he read through the newsfeed. 

“What do you have in mind for the next season?” 

A sigh escaped from his lips. No doubt there are rumors about him retiring…he was currently 27 years old, but he was supposed that he might as well handle two or three seasons. He is Russia’s Living Legend after all.

But lately he was feeling…empty.  
He couldn’t find the inspiration to even surprise anyone anymore. 

Throughout all of his skating career, he was becoming rather predictable. And everyone knows that if you no longer surprise anyone…you’re good as dead.

A sigh escaped his from lips as he read through the news article concerning about his victory, again. Typical, why can’t they focus on the other skaters? They have done the best they can as he does. 

He then switched over to his twitter feed, mostly to just to kill time and stalk his friends and rink mates to see how they are lately. As he scrolled through, the feed, something caught his eye. 

**Mystery Skater Tries to Skate Stay With Me**

Naturally, his curiosity told him to click on it. When he clicked on it, he couldn’t help but watch it again.

And again.

And again. 

And again. 

Until his iPhone reaches to the 20s and in need of charging. 

But he felt something that he had never felt in a long time.

Then a smile grew upon his lips.

“…So you are real after all.”

—

“Yuuko, for the last time, it’s fine!” Pearl reassured his friend over the phone as he stretched out his limbs over the barre at Minako’s ballet studio. “I didn’t know that your girls are still inside recording me while I was skating, so it’s no big deal!” 

“I’m so, so sorry!” Yuuko's voice apologized again, already picturing her bowing. “I never thought that they would actually upload it…I should really change my password…”

“Yuuko, have you met your daughters? They’re practically Tony Stark level smart in many ways, they can hack into your laptop in minutes.” With a satisfying sigh, he pushed himself off of the barre to readjust his phone. “Listen, it’s not much of a big deal. If you think about it, it would be the most popular video on your account and you would be famous.” 

Then a smile grew on his lips. 

“So how many views since it was uploaded?” 

“…It was indefinite when it broke the website.” 

“Ah, that's good! I think Phichit would be impressed by this.”

—

~Time Skip~

The weather report said that it would be snowing. 

Which was rather an odd phenomenon that has a one in a million chance that it would happen during April. But it was one of the many things that Pearl loved about this planet. He let out a sigh, seeing his breath being visible within the cold hair as he admires the contrast of the slow flakes with the pink petals of the cherry blossoms. He could just stare at it forever…

“Yuuri! Come on down! We need some snow to be shoveled out!” came a male jovial voice from downstairs. 

“I’m coming!” Pearl called back before placing on some appropriate attire to make himself a bit more presentable. 

While he could walk around the house (and inn) in his normal gear just fine, he’d rather dress a bit more to keep up appearances around guests. Pearl had forgone the thicker coat and picked up the shovel instead, and when he was about to head out to shovel away the freshly fallen snow from the front entrance, Pearl was suddenly shoved back by two brown fluffy blobs.

“Gah, what the…” As soon as he gathered his bearings, Pearl noticed the small toy poodle panting up at him. “Vicchan…what are you…?” Then he paused when he noticed that the small dog wasn’t alone. With him was the almost exact replica of himself…only difference is that this one was a standard sized poodle. And a shade darker in fur. 

“Huh…who might you be?” Pearl asked before having his face licked enthusiastically by the said large poodle. 

“It’s amazing right?” He heard Toshiya spoke up, making him turn his head. He saw the Katsuki patriarch standing before him with a small tray of beer in his hands, smiling. “He looks exactly like Vicchan. Not to mention that they got along just fine as soon as that foreigner checked in.” Then he thought for a moment as he let out a hum. 

“Which reminds me, he was asking specifically for you by the way. Should be in the bath by now.”

Pearl blinked once more before gently pushing off the dogs so that he could get up. 

“He’s asking for me…?” he asked before looking at his shovel. “But the doorway entrance…”

“You can worry about it later,” Toshiya reassured him. “Just a quick check up won’t hurt right?”

Pearl shrugged as he placed the shovel against the wall and dusted himself off. He make sure to give quick head scratches upon Vicchan and his larger counter part - finding out that his name is Makkachin, due to the collar - before making his way to the baths. He automatically grabbed a small bucket and extra soap, something for the said guest to use after a good soak. 

He navigated his way through the bathhouse with ease, taking note that the mens’ side was practically bare. Which is understandable, it wasn’t really close to hot spring season despite the surprise weather. Pearl gave the glass door a courtesy knock to announce his presence. 

“Pardon me, I’ve been told that you wanted to see me,” he called out politely. “I think it might be a better idea if we can have this discussion after you take your bath. Which reminds me, here’s your soap…”

As soon as he opened the door, Pearl was greeted at the sight of a bare-chested man that was waist deep in the steaming spring water. From what he could see, he was in a rather good shape, probably done some athletic sport, and had flawless skin that any human - man or woman - could kill for. The two things that stood out to him were his platinum tone hair that looked too natural to be dyed and piercing blue eyes that seemed to have a turquoise shade. 

The man stared back at him, his expression was unreadable as a small towel sat upon his forehead. 

Pearl didn’t know what to think or say as he stared back at him. 

Perhaps it was his rather unusual appearance, he’s not from this planet after all. But overtime the humans might have gotten used to his appearance. And that only took about centuries since he and Tiger Eye had landed here. 

He blinked when the man in question rose up before dramatically waved his hand before him as he smiled charmingly. 

“My Muse!” He announced, not at all caring that he was stark naked. “I have finally found you!”

Pearl blinked again, still staring at him. 

“…Huh?”


End file.
